Xyla
Xyla is the Nobody of Aly Oblivion, the former occupant of countless foster homes, and later, the Clock Tower. She was a resident of Metropolia before its destruction at the hands of the Heartless. Story Life in Metropolia Aly was born in Metropolia, to a teenage mother who lived a reckless lifestyle. After her birth, Aly was dropped off at a foster home. As she grew older, mental problems were detected in the young girl, a problem that eventually worsened each time she switched foster homes. Eventually, she went to a home for mentally ill patients, called the Clock Tower. The building was formerly home to a large clock industry. Aly was seventeen at the time of the attack. The Heartless surrounded The Clock Tower, engulfing everything they touched in darkness. Using a Space-copter, the other occupants were safely evacuated from the building. Unfortunately, Aly was trapped in the tallest tower of the building. She ran up the steps of the tower, hoping for a place of saftey. When she got to the top, the building's structural integrity began to fail and collapse. In an act of desperation, Aly grabbed an object lying on the ground, hoping it would help her escape. She fastened the belt-like contraption around her waist, as the tower began to crumble. Then, the floor under her dropped away into a dark abyss. The Darkness Turns to Light Aly wondered through darkness for days, weeks, then months due to the reaction caused by the Time Lapser and the Heartless. She finally came to an opening, a small burst of light that ended her time of being lost. She found herself in Castle Oblivion. She was found by Kexon who preformed the naming ceremony, changing her name to "Xyla". Alice then came in and offered to train her to fight, and if it worked out possible membership to Kingdom Come. After several days of training her to use her new powers, Xyla joined Kingdom Come. Becoming its sixth member. Weapon Xyla usually wields the Quantum, twin Shruikens that are red in coloration. Her gloved hands grip their circular centers around the crimson points that can be deadly to her adversaries. After she is corrupted by Ultimecia, Xyla begins to wield Chronos, shruikens that are black and resemble crossed clock hands. These weapons are used in the cutscenes up until her first form is defeated. After this, golden chains attach to her wrists. Hanging from these dangling chains are two watches, also golden, giving them the appearance of gigantic pocket watches. These weapons are referred to as Spell Term. In her third form, the time-oriented Nobody dons a hooded cloak and takes a long deadly scythe (known as Span Shift) as her weapon of choice. Appearance Xyla usually wears a black outfit that was mandatory to the residents of the Clock Tower, distinguishing patients from doctors. Personality Xyla has a reserved personality that most describe as sad. Although, since she is a Nobody, she cannot truly feel anything. As a complete being, she had multiple personality disorder, which may have been transferred to her current form. Xyla is considered to be unstable and dangerous, but this has been kept hidden from the other members of Kingdom Come. When she is in one of these phases of instability, she can pose as a serious threat to the people she is close to. These violent outbursts usually occur after she is damaged physically. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos